Fading Echoes
by Daina Solo
Summary: 12 are chosen, 12 are fading, 12 are to replace. Un-beta'd needs Beta. Read Author Notes at start and end please they matter dearly.
1. 12

**A/N: A few key things: one: My name and my best friends are replaced by nicknames from our middle names. Long story but we have the same first name and I don't want to confuse anyone. I'm Niki, she is Kristi. Also our last names are… rearranged so if you thought you knew us think again xD oh and a few others like Liz are nicknames to its their middle names. (also if you don't understand the first chapter it's okay you won't until we get to class but if you can guess why… cool!)**

**~Arty!**

12

_It was blurry but Niki could make out the figures clearly, _

"_Father," one of them said._

"_Yes, what is it?" another said._

"_We are fading." Two figures said ta the same time. A girl and boy, one with light brown hair and dark highlights, and one with golden hair and light brown highlights. They were rather dim while the other man glowed brightly._

"_The sun and moon fading… that means we all will." A young woman said as she stepped out from behind the man's chair._

"_12 fading."_

"Niki!" Niki Adam's head snapped up as she saw her mother glaring at her, her iPod was going off playing Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. Niki reached out and pressed the power button on her Ihome and got out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up!" she went to her closet and picked out her clothes, today she would be wearing her white tee-shirt that had random bedazzles all over it, though it hadn't came that way. The bedazzles was an accident and it was from washing the shirt too much. Niki pulled out some jeans and soon was ready for school. She ran downstairs and ate.

"Niki, Kristi's here!" her mother called from the door. Kristi came down to the living room carrying a bag that had sliver and black wings poking out the top, a white rose with blood splatters on it and a robe was folded under all that.

"Hey, Arty!" She said, referring to their project at school.

"Niki, come on I have to put your moon on!"Her mother called from upstairs. Kristi smiled as she sat on the couch and Niki ran upstairs.

"Okay, I'm here and I have the eye liner!" Niki's mom grabbed the eyeliner and uncapped it then drew a crescent moon in silver eyeliner on her daughter's forehead.

"Don't forget your young maidens dress!" she called as Niki ran down and grabbed a green Target bag that had her dress in it and a skirt for under. She and Kristi got up and got in Niki's mom's minivan. On the ride to school no one said a word unless you count everyone singing Know your enemy by Green Day.

"Okay, I'll see you at home. Kristi's mom is picking you up!" her mom called from the front. Niki nodded,

"Alright!" She and Kristi went to the trunk to get out their backpacks, two posters for class in garbage bags; it was raining out, and two bags of costumes. Niki and Kristi walked through the gate at the back entrance of the school and walked to their class room. As they walked in everyone had already put their posters and costumes in the back and was started on their warm ups.

"Hey!" Liz said as I sat in my seat next to her. She had a rose in her hair on the right side and her hair was down, Niki could tell she had some blush on too. Her blue gray eyes turned on Niki,

"You ready?" she asked. Niki nodded,

"Yea, sis." She said winking and then got to work. Every once in a while she looked at the board to see how long it was until they got ready…

**a/n: That was chapter one! Yah doesn't make sense right? Anyway it will soon, this is a spinoff of what happened at school. So when it gets to the part where it changes I'll let you know. That won't be till... Chapter 3 though. ;D oh yah guys since I introduced me as Niki here I think you should get to know my Muse! She's also my plot bunny. Say Hi To Niki!**

**Niki: Hey… can I go now!**

**Me: No. anyway she also has a twin named Kristi though I don't know if Kristi's owner calls her Kristi she may just call her Strata. Niki has been my muse for years now.**

**Niki: Now, look we have lots of planning to do for the next chapter so please enjoy this one.**

**Me; what she said I guess.**

**Niki: can we tell them-**

**Me: No.**

**Niki Not even-**

**Me: No. please enjoy no flamers unless you want me to let Niki out on you. **

**~arty**


	2. Glow

**A/N: Whoa, didn't I just post chapter 1? Yea xD well same thing as last chapter though, you will understand more. Also if any were wonder, No Kristi isn't Goth or Emo she's just... Different...*hugs* But she's my best friend. This is a little hard to write though because Niki is the main person and she's me and last time I wrote first person it was flame central so. I know I suck at it. So welcome to all 3****rd**** person stories from me:D just remember: Liz, Niki, Kristi are nicknames and there are other people too**

**Niki: just read the fic already. R&R and in the mean time do the Three RRR's (reduce, Reuse, Recycle) oh and she lied. The change is in this chapter.**

**Me: Shhs Niki!**

Glow

"Okay, does everyone have their hand outs?" Niki's head whipped up as she grabbed the fact sheet in front of her.

"Niki, that's mine. Here's yours." Liz said handing Niki a piece of paper,

"Sorry, I forgot we swapped, here you go." Niki said as she handed Liz back her fact sheet. Their teacher sat in the back of the room,

"Everyone pass the hand outs back and give them to me." Everyone, turned around and passed their hand outs to the people behind them. Kristi winked,

"You got them, Arty?" Niki rolled her eyes as she handed her the stack.

"Now, please go get your posters and put them by your desk." Everyone got up and made a somewhat formal line to get posters.

"No, my H fell off!" Liz said. Niki smiled,

"It will be alright I mean, you can still tell which Goddess it is no matter what." Liz nodded,

"Yea your right." Niki turned around to look at Kristi's,

"Gold trim?" She asked looking at the big borders. Kristi nodded,

"Hey, we didn't have black or silver." Niki raised her upper lip up to reveal what the class called her 'vampire teeth' her teeth hadn't fall fallen out yet and her adult canines were growing on top of each other. The class used them to scare off the other classes.

"Silver is mine anyways." Kristi rolled her eyes,

"Yes, Sailor Moon." She said to annoy Niki. All morning everyone called her that because of the moon on her forehead.

"Yea, yea Miss had a kid with my father." Niki said referring to Kristi's goddess.

"Haha almost everyone has had a kid with Nick it's an understatement." Kristi said talking about nick who was Niki's father in the 'family' through the project. Little did the two know that there were twelve pairs of eyes looking at them, twelve pairs of eyes that were fading.

"Okay, girls you can go change in the bathroom, boys you can to if you have to." The girls grabbed their bags and ran out under the pillars not wanting to get wet. After getting dressed the girls came back, Niki was wearing her white shirt, a white skirt and a dress over that, which stopped right above her kneecaps. Her dress had a knot which tied it together at her left shoulder. Kristi was wearing a black cloak with silver spiders on the hood and sides. She had a fake dagger on a belt that was over the cloak and she was holding her white rose, that was supposed to be an apple blossom but she didn't have anything like that so she had to improvise. Liz was wearing a long white dress and a golden bronze colored sash. Gigi was wearing a brown shirt and a green skirt that reached her ankles. She had a basket was fruit and bread and corn too. Kyra had a muscle man shirt one because she had chosen a god and had a long skirt on and wore jeans under. Michelle had a yellow shirt with a blue sheet over her jeans and a yellow ribbon on her legs. Maddi had a white and gold dress on over her clothes too and she had a shield with some head imprinted into it. (A/n: hey its Niki Daina doesn't know I'm doing this but, we know the head we just want you to guess who's who. In your review if you can please out names then who you think is who we want you t o guess… Oh Daina's coming back from lunch gotta go.)

"Why are you the favorite again?" Niki says to Maddi as they walk back to class. Maddi laughs,

"Just give up." She said and we burst out laughing. Niki walks back to her seat and pulls out a plastic gold bow and arrow of her bag.

"Whoa, let me see?" Liz asked,

"Oh sure just don't shoot it!" she said. Liz tries to get it into the right position,

"They didn't have any silver ones?" Kristi asked from behind Niki. Niki nodded,

"Yea closest was gold or blue I choose gold." The teacher started reading off names. Brendan went as his 'name' was called.

"I am Hercules also known as Heracles-" He wasn't able to finish when a strong man appeared. He had blond hair and blue eyes. To Niki he almost looked like Disney Hercules.

"I am Hercules, and you are you replace me." He touched Brendan's forehead a medal shaped mark glowed faintly on his head. The entire class started to whisper and the teacher just kept calling names as if nothing happened. Giorden went up a little while after; Niki had decided that it was only the Greek Gods that that happened too, everyone was still confused. Giorden went up and said his name,

"I am Hades lord of the underworld and-" a man in a black cloak poofed up by him, and as the lord put his hand to Giorden's forehead a helmet was shining dimly on his forehead, then like Hercules he vanished. Then Nick as called up and the same thing happened,

"I am Zeus-" A lightning bolt glowed on Nick's forehead and then Niki noticed that his eyes were glowing faintly. Jose was called up and took a few moments trying to pronounce his name, it wasn't hard at all though,

"A-Ares. I am Ares." he said as a man in armor and red came up and everyone heard him mutter,

"Why him?" a dog's face was glowing on his forehead. Niki was called and she grabbed her board her bow and arrow and walked up.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon" a young girl of about fourteen appeared and touched her forehead. The silver moon glowed even more because of the eyeliner. Liz was called and she got everything ready and grabbed her rope which she used as a belt.

"I am Aphrodite Goddess of love-" A young woman about twenty appeared and a dove was glowing on Liz's forehead. Then Kristi was called up,

"I am Nemesis Goddess of Revenge." But instead of the goddess appearing a young man of twenty appeared he had blond hair with brown highlights and blue eyes.

"I am Apollo god of the sun, blah, blah blah, because Nemesis isn't one of the twelve I have been asked to choose you because no one else is me, blah, blah here you go." He caused a gold sun to be on her forehead and it glowed as bright as Niki's because it seems like eyeliner appeared too. After he left everyone laughed guessing he was just board. Gigi was called up,

"I am Demeter goddess of-" The goddess appeared, and muttered,

"I am more prepared than those twins." She shook her head and a corn cob was glowing on Gigi's forehead. After she left they started laughing. Kyra was called up,

"I am Poseidon-" The god appeared

"Well since everyone else started to give their commentary I may as well…" he said a trident glowed on her forehead. Michelle was called up, and she went up holding her giant caduceus that was cardboard and foam and bronze paint.

"I am Hermes-" the God appeared in front of her winged shoes in all.

"Be glad I let you finish my name." The caduceus was glowing on her forehead and Maddi was called.

"I am Athena-" Athena came up and a spear glowed on Maddi's head. Next time someone did a presentation a god or goddess came up and said that even if they weren't a Greek god or goddess they still were chosen. At the end of all presentations twelve had glowing marks showing which god or goddess had chosen them. The teacher told them to get dressed in their normal clothes and everyone went off to the bathroom to change, then it was off to break because it was raining out. The twelve had grouped together outside the door…

**a/n: hey guys that's the end of chapter 2. See makes much more sense now. In fact the only one that you will really understand are chapter 3 and 5 maybe. Now it's confusing but the main plot is that well something happens and my class was chosen for something. The only reason this is I PJO not Greek Mythology is because we are chosen and I thought that PJO fans would like it. As for how many chapters there are… as much as it takes to get rid of this plot bunny. *glares at muse* anyway. Here's the list of Names and Gods**

**Niki: Artemis**

**Kristi: Was Nemesis was chosen by Apollo. **

**Liz: Aphrodite**

**Maddi: Athena**

**Michelle: Hermes **

**Gigi: Demeter**

**Kyra: Poseidon**

**Giorden: Hades**

**Nick: Zeus**

**Bri (introduced later): Hera**

**Jose: Ares**

**Molly (introduced later) : Hestia **

**Jeff(introduced later): Heph****aestus**

**Jet(introduced later): D****ionysus**


End file.
